familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Clan Udny
Clan Udny is an Armigerous Scottish Clan from Aberdeenshire, Scotland. History Origin of the clan The name Udny is derived from the ancient parish of Udny in Aberdeenshire. The first record of the family appeared in 1406, when Ranald de Uldeny received a charter of his lands from David II. But it seems, however, that the Udny family had held these lands for a considerable period prior to the charter. 15th & 16th century * In the 15th century, the family built the Udny Castle, which still stands occupied to this day by the descendant of the family, is the most obvious evidence of the prominence of this family. The Udny castle, lying about four miles south of Tarves, is a massive fortalice dominating the surrounding countryside. It is believed that building commenced in the first quarter of the fifteenth century and was completed and embellished over the next three generations, with extensions being added in the late sixteenth century and gables in the early seventeenth century. But the costs of the castle nearly ruined the family. * In the 16th century, during the reign of Mary, Queen of Scots, the Laird of Udny raised his followers in support of the Queen’s cause, they were equally prominent in their adherence to Charles I against the forces of the Covenant. The Udny family seemed to be a Catholic family. 17th century * In 1634, John Udny of Udny acquired property in the Belhelvie area and went to live at Knockhall Castle and left the Udny Castle to William Seton who married the heiress of Udny, Helen Udny. The castle was attacked in 1693 and captured by Covenant troops under the Earl of Errol and the Earl Marischal. Just a year later, the castle was again attacked and was surrendered by Lady Udny but, as on the previous occasion, her husband, the Laird escaped. * Alexander, the fourteenth laird of Udny, has become famous through his employment of James Fleming, renowned as the last professional jester to be retained as part of a nobleman's court. Despite James Flemings' position in the Laird of Udny's court, it was he who saved the family from certain death during a fire in 1734 which destroyed Knockhall Castle. After that the family returned 100 years later, to the Udny Castle which had been left abandoned by the Setons, renovating and later extending the old keep. * In the 1662, John Udny of Udny owned Foveran Castle, Knockhall Castle, Auchterellon House, Udny Castle and the village of Newburgh. The clan * Motto: All my hope is in God * Arms: A stag’s head cabossed (Gules), between two greyhounds salient affrontée (Or), collared of the Field (Argent), in chief and base three fleurs de lis of the Second. * Crest: A fleur de lis Gules. * Lands: Through the years the parishes of Udny, Foveran, Belhelvie, Logie-Buchan, Ellon & Tarves, all situated in Aberdeenshire. External links * My Clan * Scottish Themes Category:History of Scotland Category:Kinship and descent Category:Scottish clans